A Stranger Comes Forth
by Rosa Cooper
Summary: Umm, a Sonic story written by my friend. Read inside for detail. Sorry, summary will change, honest!
1. Chapter 1

Poster's note and **_Disclaimer_**: Hello! I would like to say first off that I DID NOT WRITE THIS STORY! This story was written by Zach, like it says. All I am doing is posting it for him. He came up with the idea, he is the one that writes the stories, and he is the one you should write your reviews to. I change nothing, I only added this part (which he won't know about til I post it) to say that all credit goes to Zach, it's just under my name. Also, just in case, I would like to say that neither of us own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of their characters. That is for the WHOLE story, okay? Anyway, thanks for your time, and now, on with the story!

Zach and the Mobius Chronicles:

A Stranger Comes Forth

A Story By Zachary

Written By Miss Rosa Cooper (A.K.A. Zoe)

Prologue

Earth.

A planet that has a lot of problems. Most of the people are poor and are constantly arguing with each other. And over the most stupid reasons. World peace seems impossible. But the people still try to get by. The people are called humans. The only sentient beings on the planet.

At least for now.

Mobius.

A planet that is now at a state of peace. It is home to humans but they are called overlanders here. And there are also the mobians. They are humanlike but they look like certain animals. There are rabbit mobians, crocodile mobians, fox mobians, etc. But don't let the animal part fool you. They were far more advanced then earth in technology. And it has been several years since it was threatened by a dictator. The planet is now ruled by its new king.

His name was Sonic the Hedgehog.

But what some people don't know is that earth and mobius are actually the same planet. The mobians found this out when an alien species called the Xorda came to destroy their planet. It appears that back before the planet was called mobius, the xorda came and destroyed the human race for angering them. Or so they thought. Somehow, the human race lived on. And later on, the mobians came into existance. Luckily, Sonic and his friends beat the xorda.

And not too long ago, Sonic and some of his friends came to earth by a freak science accident. At first, they were treated as outcasts. But after doing many good deeds for the planet, they were treated as heros. But after being on earth for a year, they had to leave. Apparently, two different timestreams being meshed together was going to cause time to stop. So Sonic and company built a huge wormhole generater in a small park near Washington, D.C.. Many people came to say goodbye to their hero's that day. That was the last time the humans had seen any mobians to this day. And ever since then, the portal has not reactivated even once.

However, this story is not fully about Sonic.

It is the tale of a young man of both worlds. He was born on earth. There, he was nothing. But on mobius, he would finally realise what he was meant to do.

His name was ...

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: The Unexpected

My name is Zachary. And i've got problems.

I suppose I should start at the begining. I used to live in a small town called Coram with my mother. My father died in a car accident before I was born. I went to school like everybody else. Unfortunately, my grades were not really good. Nothing they taught seemed to spark my interest.

Personally, I prefered the world of fiction. It was so much more interesting than the real world. Here, the world is cruel. But in the fictional world, you always get the happy ending.

And because my grades slipped, my mother continued to believe that I couldn't take care of myself. She wasn't the only one. Most of the others in the neighborhood thought so as well. The only two people who somewhat believed in me were my friends Josh and Ariel.

But I knew that I would prove them wrong. I would be somebody. Considering that I loved fiction, i would use that to my advantage. I decided to write a comic book series. It would have dragons, castles, princesses,wizards, the works. I spent all that winter making issues. The only problem was that no one would publish it. They said the concept I used had been done too much.

But finally, it happened. I met a man that would publish my story so I could sell it to the masses. I couldn't believe it was happening. I was so happy, I decided to throw a big party at my house, with the publisher as the guest of honor. No one could believe that I had succeeded. It was like the fairytale ending I always wanted.

Unfortunately, this story didn't have a happy ending.

On his way to my house, the publisher drove through an icy path. His car skidded of road and into incoming traffic. He couldn't get out of the way in time. Some cops came by my house afterward and told me what happened.

I couldn't believe this happened. The only person who could help me show I was worth something was dead. I was furious. I quickly grabbed all the money from my room and ran away. That was the last time had seen my old house to this day.

I was now a bum. I did nothing but walk everyday. Somehow, I managed to hold onto my money for awhile. And I somehow managed not to look like a bum. I soon found my way to Washington D.C.. During my walk, I saw something that would make anyone gaze in awe.

It was a portal. Back when I was living in Coram, I saw newsreports about the famous Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. I made it a priority to know them all. There was Miles Prower ( a fox with a brilliant mind), Knuckles the Echidna ( an echidna with special strength and treasure hunting skills), Rouge the Bat ( a bat theif that worked for the government while she was here) and Shadow the Hedgehog ( a hedgehog that was believed to be the ultimate lifeform). They were great heros to the world. It was a sad day indeed when they had to leave.

This portal is the only thing left to commemorate their deeds to us. It is said that the portal has not reactivated since they left. I decided to approach it. It was a marvel of science. Those guys were very advanced in technology. It was a shame that they didn't tell us about their planet. Seeing that it would not turn on, I decided to sit on a nearby bench.

I thought about how wonderful their world must be. If anything, it was better than this planet will ever be. I then started thinking of how horrible my life was. It was nothing but trouble. And no one believed in me. Everyone in my life thought I was helpless and I couldn't take care of myself. If only I could go to Sonic's planet, where ever that was. If I went there, I could start over. Maybe there I could find happiness.

Suddenly, something unexpected happened.

The portal started emitting a strange light.

I just stared in confusion. What was happening? Whether it was curiosity or something else, I started moving toward the portal. I had never seen anything like it before. It was amazing. I kept moving toward it until I was near the edge. I didn't know what to do. Should I get someone? Should I step through it? So many questions.

I finally decided to touch the light with my hand. I stretched out my arm until it was inside the portal. But before I could do anything else, my entire body felt like it was being tugged. My body kept getting closer and closer. Then with one more tug, i was through the portal.

Only one thought came to mind when this happened. When I woke up this morning, I didn't expect this to happen.

End of Chapter One


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Tunnel of Shadows

I couldn't believe what was happening.

First I was outside the portal to Sonic's world in Washington D.C.. And now, I'm flowing through some kind of wind tunnel.

At first, I was too scared to open my eyes. I had no idea what was going to happen to me. Would I ever get out? If I did, would I end up in Sonic's world? Or did the portal take you other places as well? Once again, I was filled with too many questions.

Soon after hurtling through the tunnel for who know's how long, I opened my eyes. I was in a tunnel, all right. It's walls shone in bright white and violet. It was so bright, I could hardly see.

But soon, I began to notice something.

There were shadows on the other sides of the wind tunnel.

From what I could make out, they were shaped like humans. They were making all sorts of movements. I tried to make out their faces, but it was too bright. I tried to call out to them, but it appeared that they couldn't hear me.

They were doing many things. I saw many different images.

One of them was of two large groups of shadows charging at each other. Perhaps it was a battle. But then a small group of shadows got in the middle. Then all of a sudden, the two larger groups stopped. I couldn't believe that a small group of shadows stopped two larger groups from fighting.

But that was not the only image I saw. I saw another one about a huge group of shadows running to a doorway. It was as if they were escaping something. They all ran into the doorway, except for one. All of a sudden, the walls became much brighter. I couldn't see the shadows anymore. I was even forced to close my eyes again for fear of going blind.

But soon, the shadows returned. And soon, they grew in proportion.

After a few more minutes, I was wondering when this tunnel would finally end. When all of a sudden, something happened.

I began to see the end of the tunnel. But that wasn't all.

Someone was at the end of it. It was hard to make out who it was in this light. It could have been Sonic himself for all I knew. But soon, I started to make out their features. From what I could see, it was a female. She had pink dreadlocks that looked similar to the ones Knuckles the Echidna had. And she wore white robes. But she had her back to me. So I could not make out her face.

Then all of a sudden, she started to turn around to face me. Once she was fully turned, I just stared in awe. My eyes locked with her blue ones. I couldn't stop staring at her. She had a certain something about her that made you never want to question her.

But that was not all. Suddenly, I could hear a feminine voice in my head.

" A stranger has come forth. We shall see what becomes of him." she said.

Then in a flash, she disappeared. And what was worse... I was exiting the tunnel.

The light started to disappear. Instead, I saw a blue sky and tall trees. I began to fall. With a huge crash, I landed on the grass covered floor. The last thing I remember is looking up at the tall trees.

And then, everything went black.

End of Chapter Two

I would like to thank anyone who reads this story. I plan for it to be a good one. If anyone wishes to talk to the actual author, you can contact me at this email address : 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three:

Rob o' the Hedge

After I had blacked out, I started to wake up. I could feel a few cramps in my back and arms, but I was sure I didn't have any broken bones.

But the only thing was that I didn't feel like I was on grass-strewn earth. Instead, I felt like I was in a bed. I could even feel the sheets across my chest. I also started to hear voices.

"Now, before he wakes up, we should decide what to do with him." said a female voice.

"There's only one thing we can do." said a male voice. "We must look after him for the moment. We'll talk to him when he wakes up."

I was begining to wonder where I was. And who were these people?

I started to get up so I could speak to them. But I did not open my eyes yet. I was still a bit shaken.

"Who are you people?" I asked.

"So you're awake. That's good." said the male voice.

"Where am I?" I asked.

I then started to open my eyes. I could see that I was inside some kind of wooden house. But that was not what surprised me.

I now saw the people who were next to me.

They were not human. They were mobians.

I couldn't believe I was standing in front of actual mobians. So I was right. I was in Sonic's world. But the people before me I did not reckonize. One of them was a red echidna female like Knuckles. She wore a ragged brown shirt and pants and a blue cloak. The other was a hedgehog male like Sonic. Only this one was green instead of blue. He wore the same kind of outfit she wore. And he had a bow and a quiver of arrows over his shoulder.From what I could tell, they seemed friendly.

"Now that you're awake, would you mind telling us your name?" asked the hedgehog.

"My name is Zachary Kaplan. Do you mind if I ask who you two are?" I asked.

"I am known as Rob o' the Hedge." said the hedgehog. "This is my wife, Mari-an." he said, pointing at the echidna girl.

"Tell me. Is this the planet of Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Yes. This is the planet called mobius."

"Are you from another planet?" asked Mari-an.

"Yes. I'm from a planet called earth."

"Earth?" said Rob, looking at me quizzingly. "But that's impossible."

"Why's that?"

"Because this is earth."

I was shocked. If anything, that's what's impossible. How could this be earth?

"But I thought you said this was mobius." I exclaimed.

"This is mobius." he said. "Earth is just an older version of mobius."

"Wait a minute. What year is it?"

"It is the year 3265. What year did you think it was?"

"Where I come from, it's 2006."

They both had shocked looks on their faces.

"My friend, I think you should tell us what happened." he said.

I then began to tell them about what had happened to me. I told them about the portal and the tunnel of shadows. But I neglected to tell them about the ecidna girl with the white robes. I thought that I should keep that private.

"Well, it seems to me that instead of traveling through space, you traveled through time." said Rob.

"But that can't be good. I should get back right now!" I said.

I began to worry. I wanted to go to Sonic's world, but not like this. I use to watch bunches of cartoons in which people who time travel affect the time stream. And I don't know about you, but that's the last thing I want.

"Don't worry. I'm sure nothing will happen if you stay in our time period for a little while." he said. "And besides, I think that since you're from the past instead of the future, you wouldn't be such a problem."

I felt a little relieved by that. But not by much.

"Where should I go?" I asked them.

"At the moment, you're not going anywhere." said Mari-an.

"My wife is right." said Rob. "You took quite a fall when you entered our time period. You'll stay here for awhile. Then we'll take you to Echidnopolis."

"Where's that." I asked.

"A place not far from here. It's where the guardian lives with his family."

"Who's the guardian?"

"You've most likely heard of him. His name is Knuckles."

"I've heard of him."

"We'll make sure you feel comfortable here." said Mari-an. "But for now, you should get some sleep."

I took their advice and went to sleep. The next morning, I went outside. It was all woodlands. Rob called it the Kingdom of Mercia. It was here that he was leader of the crazy critters.

While I was with him, he told me about mobius. He told me about an evil scientist called Dr. Robotnik, how he tried to robotisize the mobians and how he tried to take control of the planet. He told me about how Sonic and his gang of freedom fighters stopped him. He even told me about the Xorda and what they did to earth. I was shocked at this part. But I knew the human race would endure.

He said that Sonic had become king of mobius after he married his girlfriend, Princess Sally. He said that she was a squirrel-chipmunk hybrid. Together, they had two children, a girl named Sonia and a boy named Manik.

I began to hope that one day I might meet Sonic and his friends. But for now, I wait in the Kingdom of Mercia, hoping that I will find happiness here, if only for a moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four:

The Stain Glass Window

It was a beautiful, sunlit day in the kingdom of mercia. And there was a delightful breeze coming from the east. It has been two weeks since my arrival on mobius. I was still living with Rob and Mari-an in their cozy forest cabin. My injuries have long since healed. But Rob suggested that I stay awhile. I heartily agreed with him. God knows when I shall see such a wonderful place again.

And during my stay here, other mobians became aware of my presence. They wanted to meet this so-called human of earth. Small groups of them in the surrounding area came to talk to me. I must admit, I've never been popular before.

But even with these perks, I was still worried. Even though Rob tried to comfort me, I was concerned about the time travel I did. He said that it wouldn't cause any problems in the time stream. But what if he's wrong?

I'm gonna try to be happy anyway. There's still a chance he could be right too. So I'll take my chances. No matter how low they might be.

As for right now, I'm soaking up some rays in a lounge chair. And I'm not complaining.

I've been sitting here for awhile when suddenly I see Rob walking in my direction. I guess he needs to discuss something with me. I hope I didn't do something wrong. He sat back in the chair next to mine and begins a conversation.

"Listen Zach. I think it's about time we find you a more suiting place to stay."

"Do I really have to go?" I ask. "This place is so beautiful."

"That it is my friend. Why do you think I live here?" he asked in a hearty tone. "But I think you will enjoy echidnopolis. It is a truly beautiful city."

"Then why don't** you **live there?" I asked.

"The city of echidnopolis may be a truly magnificent city. But I prefer living in the quiet woods of mercia with my wife."

"Very well, Rob. I'll go. Besides, I like the city. And I'm sorry if I've been a burden to you during my stay."

"Not at all, my friend. I'm glad to have been the first to meet you." he said with a smile.

We both decided that we would leave tomorrow morning. That night I had dreams of a beautiful city, laden with mobians of many varieties. Then Rob woke me up and I knew it was time to go. We both said goodbye to Mari-an and started our journey. I got to see much of the beautiful country side. I truly regretted leaving this place. But I was also very anxious to see echidnopolis. I heard that it was a place of wonder. Maybe I would even meet Knuckles.

I did not notice that during my daydreaming, we had entered a huge city. Many of the buildings almost touched the clouds. In the city, I could see many different kinds of mobians. Echidnas, chamelions, horses, dingos, you name it. And many hovercars could be seen both on the ground and in the air. I asked Rob if it was echidnopolis. He said it wasn't. This place was Mobotropolis. He said that we would take a plane to our destination. And this town had the closest airport.

After this trip from the woods, we were both very tired. If anything, we were hungry. Rob pulled me over to one of the nearby vendors for something to eat. They were selling chili dogs, of all things. I told him "no thanks" and had a plain hot dog instead.

After we got our food, we sat down on a nearby bench. While sitting down, I saw a somewhat large building. Many mobians were outside it with huge smiles on their faces. By the way it appeared, it looked like a church. I could even see a stain glass window on the front. It had many beautiful colors.

But then I noticed it. On the window was the drawing of a person. But it was not just any person.

It was **her.**

It was the echidna girl from the tunnel.

In the picture, she was wearing white robes and had golden bands on her dreadlocks. She also still had those great eyes. And she was holding her arms out wide as if to welcome someone.

"Who is that lady?" I asked Rob.

"That is Aurora, the creator of all things."

"But I thought that god created everything."

"My friend, she is god. And a very good one at that. She's always made sure that we do not falter. She watches over everything from the chaos force. Knuckles met her once when he died."

"Wait a minute. I thought he was alive." Needless to say, I was starting to get confused.

"He is alive, my friend. But on mobius, people who have proven themselves worthy in their first life, have the right to a second one. He died saving the life of an enemy. Needless to say, he qualified. And when he came back, he described her to us so we could make these churches for her."

"So if I met her, I could trust her?"

"With your life. I suggest you do anything she asks you. It's usually pays off in the end."

This was good to hear. Now I wasn't so afraid anymore. And to think that the first person I met on mobius was a god.

After that, my thoughts were on her for awhile. I couldn't forget what she said to me in the tunnel.

_A stranger has come forth. We shall see what becomes of him._

What did she mean by that? Was I supposed to do something while I was here?

But I decided not to let it bother me. She soon vanished out of my mind. Rob and I soon made it to the airport. We bought our tickets and were off to see echidnopolis.

And personally, I couldn't wait for the experience.

End of Chapter Four


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five:

Angel Island

Rob and myself soon boarded the plane. We sat back in our chairs and enjoyed the ride. We were soon in the air and could see the great city of Mobotropolis getting smaller beneath us. Although it wasn't long before we were out of sight of the city. I soon turned my mind to other things.

I couldn't wait to get to Echidnapolis. I soon found myself wondering what it would be like. Was it in a jungle? Or maybe it was on a mountain. I was so anxious to know, I decided to ask Rob.

"So Rob, where exactly is Echidnapolis?" I asked.

"It's not far from here. We'll be there shortly." he said.

"But what kind of region is it on?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? It's on a huge island."

An island, I thought. Who would've thought that a huge city might be on some spit of land surrounded by the sea. But I was probably thinking about it the wrong way. It might be quite beautiful to live by the seashore.

I decided to take a little nap while we were waiting. While I slept, I kept seeing Aurora in my dreams. She never said anything to me, but I could hear what she had said to me in my head.

_A stranger has come forth. We shall see what becomes of him._

I was nudged out of my sleep by Rob. It took me a few minutes to get awake. When I Iooked out the window, I saw something so amazing that I could've sworn that I was still asleep.

Outside the window, I saw a huge island with a beautiful city on it. Many planes and hovercars could be seen in the air in front of a tall mountain in the middle of the island.

But the thing that surprised me the most, was that the island was floating among the clouds in the sky.

I couldn't believe it. How could an island float in midair? Rob saw my surprise and began to explain.

"That is Angel Island." he said. "It floats in the air because of an object of great power. The Master Emerald. It contains high amounts of power from the chaos force where Aurora comes from. That's what keeps the island floating. If it were taken or destroyed, the entire island would collapse to the planet floor below. It's happened before, but thankfully no one's ever been killed by a descend of the island before."

"But how do they protect the emerald?" I asked.

"That's what the guardian is for. They protect the emerald from those who would steal it. It is also known that they can tap into the power of the emerald and use its energy."

"And Knuckles is the guardian?"

"He's only one of them. His entire family is made up of all the guardians and their spouses. The newest guardian is his daughter, Lara-su."

"But why do they call it Angel Island?"

"It's named after Angel-La, the mother of Edmund, the first guardian."

"And let me get this straight. I'm going to be living on this floating island?"

"Yes."

I couldn't contain my joy. What other human from my time would have the honor of living in such a fantastic place. It was like a fantasy world of old. I spent the rest of the flight wondering what else there might be on Mobius. Surely, if there was such a thing as a floating island, who knows what else I might discover here.There's no telling with this place. After a few minutes, we made our landing into the city. It looked much like Mobotropolis. Although, here I saw more echidnas than any other mobian.

Rob escorted me to the exit and we sat on a nearby bench. He told me to wait while he made a phone call. But he was soon back next to me.

"Well, I called Harry for you and he should be here soon with a cab. Don't worry. He and the guardian have a history of helping each other. As for me, I have to get in line for the next plane home." he said.

I was sad to see him go. He and his wife were the first mobians I met.

"But Rob, will I never see you again?" I asked.

"Don't worry." he said. "We'll see each other again. I'd hate to lose a friend. Now, when the cab comes, tell him you want to go to Vector's place."

"Who's Vector?" I asked.

"He runs a small inn not far from here. He's also the guardian's best friend. That's where you'll be staying."

I was hoping I'd get to stay at a apartment building, but then again, inns can be quite nice too. I told him I follow his orders and direct Harry to Vector. We gave each other a quick hug and said goodbye. But I knew I wouldn't have to worry. We'd see each other again.

And now, I wait for Harry with my cab, imagining what will happen next.

End of Chapter Five


End file.
